Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am
President Taylor urges Dalia Hassan to take up her dead husband's mantle, and enlists disgraced former President Charles Logan to investigate the Russians' withdrawal from the peace accords. Brian Hastings is removed as director of CTU New York, leaving a nervous Chloe O'Brian to take command. After a long night, Jack Bauer and Renee Walker consummate their growing attraction, unaware that someone is plotting to kill them. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Allison Taylor' meets with Russian foreign minister Novakovich, and begins to suspect Russia might not want the peace treaty to happen. *At CTU New York, Renee Walker asks for Chloe's help to identify who is helping Samir Mehran on the inside. Dana Walsh attempts to escape but is stopped by Cole Ortiz. Under interrogation, she reveals that the terrorists will make President Hassan read a statement on camera and then execute him. *'President Omar Hassan' is tortured and called a traitor by Samir Mehran who plans to execute him. *'Jack Bauer' attempts to rescue President Hassan, but arrives too late. He holds Omar's lifeless body. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. 08:01:50 President Allison Taylor stands at the window, looking somber, when a call from Jack Bauer is patched through to her office. The former agent apologizes for failing her, explaining that President Hassan was dead before he and his team arrived. She tells him not to put the responsibility on himself, as Hassan was the one who chose to turn himself over. Jack urges her to continue the peace accords, but Taylor reveals that she does not see another option but to cancel the summit; with Hassan dead, the hardliners in the IRK will step in and reverse all the progress that she and Hassan made towards a lasting treaty. In the hallway, an EMT briefs Cole Ortiz on Samir Mehran's status: he has taken a round to the shoulder and another to the abdomen, but is expected to pull through and recover. Cole orders them to transport him to CTU Medical for questioning. While the first tech leaves to arrange transport, the other checks that nobody is looking, then furtively injects Samir in the neck with an unknown compound. He then heads down the stairs, passing by Renee Walker, who looks back at him in vague recognition. Renee joins Jack in the apartment, and assures him that he did everything he could to save Hassan. She says they'll probably need to go back to CTU for debriefing, but Jack says there's no point: the fuel rods have been recovered, the peace conference is over. Jack goes outside and tells Cole that he's handing complete authority for Samir's transfer and interrogation; he and Renee are going home. Cole warns that Hastings will want a report from both of them, but Jack replies that he'll knows where to find them. Cole apologizes that the situation turned out this way; Jack shakes his hand, saying that he's a good agent, then heads downstairs to pack up his kit. Tim Woods enters the President's office to report that the delegates are assembled in the lounge as she asked. Reluctantly, she prepares to make the announcement, wanting to get it over with. In the lounge, the delegates watch a breaking news report on Hassan's death. Mikhail Novakovich observes Minister Jamot on his way out, and extends Russia's deepest sympathy for the terrible tragedy that has just occurred. However, he also notes that Jamot himself must have mixed feelings about Hassan's death; he himself was arrested and interrogated during Hassan's purge of suspected dissidents late last night. Jamot replies that the President was under stress and lost his way, but Jamot never stopped believing in what he stood for. He excuses himself to tend to an urgent matter. Outside, Jamot approaches the President and asks to speak to her in private. He knows that she plans to announce the end of the summit, but he believes there may be a way to prevent that from happening. Taylor asks Woods to give her a moment and takes Jamot to a conference room to hear him out. 08:07:12 Novakovich receives a call from the second EMT, a Russian named Pavel who informs him that the last of Samir Mehran's associates are dead, and he just finished eliminating Mehran himself. Novakovich is relieved that there are no outstanding ties between Samir and the Russians, but Pavel warns of another problem: at the tenement he saw a woman who seemed to recognize him, one whom he remembers meeting with Vladimir Laitanan six years ago when they used him to smuggle military weapons out of the country. Pavel says she is in a taxicab a few cars ahead of him with Jack Bauer, whose name Novakovich recognizes. Since they aren't heading for CTU, Novakovich warns against taking out Renee, saying that her death will potentially alert the authorities to the fact that somebody else was in on the assassination plot, but Pavel replies that they will definitely be alerted should she remember where she saw him last. He agrees to track her to her destination and wait for the minister's orders before proceeding. 08:08:52...08:08:53...08:08:54... 08:13:04 08:18:13 Back at the McGuire Air Force Base, Dalia Hassan and her daughter Kayla are placidly mourning the death of President Omar Hassan. Suddenly, President Allison Taylor enters to greet them and express her condolences for the death of President Omar Hassan. Dalia understands that President Allison Taylor did everything within her power to rescue President Omar Hassan. Dalia looks over to see Minister Jamot accompanying President Taylor and she is surprised to see him there at the Air Force Base. He informs her that he only arrived there just a few moments ago. Dalia expresses her husband's late apology for his bitter treatment toward Jamot before his death. He thanks her by expressing his appreciation. President Taylor respectfully interrupts their conversation and demands to speak privately with Dalia. Weeping, Kayla is curious of discovering who murdered her father and President Taylor reveals to her that Samir Mehran executed her father. President Taylor also states that Samir was wounded but assures her that he will stand trial and pay the crucial penalty for his crimes. Dalia excuses Kayla for a few minutes to speak privately with President Taylor. Dalia is curious to know of President Taylor's discussion. President Taylor reminds Dalia of how ambitiously she has collaborated with President Omar Hassan to make the peace treaty a historical reality. President Taylor also emphasizes how great and charismatic of a leader Hassan was and that now that he's dead, Dalia's country will be corrupted into turmoil. President Taylor argues to Dalia that she is popular in Kamistan and shares Hassan's ideology. Minister Jamot suggests to Dalia that she should succeed her deceased husband as the President of the IRK. Dalia is disconcerted at Jamot's proposal and stresses that she is not a politician. However, both Minister Jamot and President Taylor ultimately entices her to substitute for her late husband at the peace conference. President Taylor is honored at Dalia's agreement. Taylor leaves the room and announces to Tim Woods that the peace agreement will occur as planned. She also gives him the permission to implement the changes that they discussed earlier. 08:21:06 At CTU New York, Cole informs Hastings that due to his failure at rescuing Hassan, Jack left the scene and brings and Renee with him. Cole also tells Hastings that Samir is barely conscious and Hastings demands to be alerted as soon as he is ready for interrogation. After Cole leaves, Hastings receives a phone call from division. Meanwhile, Tim calls Chloe and informs her that, based on the failures of the days events, he is removing Hastings as the director of CTU. In addition, he tells her that until he can locate candidates to replace him, Chloe will be in provisional command. Chloe is in disapproval, but Tim urgently tells her that the decision has already been made. Division is informing Hastings even as they speak. They hang up and Chloe runs to Hastings' office and protests that she doesn't agree with the notion that his is responsible for every failure of the day. Despite her protests, Hastings personally accepts responsibility for both successes and failures under his command. For example he reminds her that he's the one who recruited Dana, who was later revealed to be a mole. Now that she's in command, Hastings urgently tells her that they need to review protocols and that time is of the essence. Jack and Renee arrive at his apartment. While Jack is preparing coffee to the both of them, Renee notices a photo of Jack's granddaughter on his bookshelf and asks for her name. He tells her that Kim named her after Teri, his deceased wife. Renee then tells Jack that she refuses to hold him to any promises he made to her. As she is summarizing her romantic feelings for him, Jack interrupts her with a passionate kiss. Subsequently, they begin making out to each other. Meanwhile, in the adjacent apartment directly across the street from Jack and Renee are making love, an elderly man hears a knob turning and as soon as he investigates the noise, he is quickly stabbed and killed by Pavel, who has infiltrated into the apartment. He then takes out a scope and aims directly across the street at Jack and Renee, who are making love--waiting to assassinate them. 08:23:25...08:23:26...08:23:27... 08:27:43 08:30:54 08:35:38...08:35:39...08:35:40... 08:39:55 08:42:16 08:47:36...08:47:37...08:47:38... 08:51:54 08:56:15 (Silent clock) 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Joel Bissonnette as Pavel * Navid Negahban as Jamot * Gabrielle Madé as Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Susan (as "Presidential Aide Susan") * Jonathan Strait as Dr. Wynan (as "Doctor (Kanin's)") * Reggie Jordan as CTU Doctor * Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as CTU Guard * Rolando Boyce as Surgeon * Antonio Elias as EMT #1 * Liz Loza as Nurse * Scott Dawson as Businessman Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian': I'll be in Hastings' office...er...my office. *'Charles Logan': This is my executive assistant: Jason Pillar. I assure you he can be trusted. *'Allison Taylor': Forgive me if I don't give much weight to your endorsement; he needs to leave. *'Jack Bauer' (after making love to Renee): I am so thirsty. Background information and notes * This is the second episode to use a silent clock back-to-back with another episode, the other being "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" and 24: Redemption. This is also the only time that consecutive silent clocks have occurred within the same season. * "Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am" and this episode mark the first time that two members of the main cast have died in consecutive episodes. * Former regular cast member Gregory Itzin returns in this episode as former President Charles Logan after an absence of 51 episodes. * There are a number of parallels between Renee Walker's death and Teri Bauer's murder at the end of Season 1. Both were in a relationship with Jack at the time they died, and both were targeted because they knew too much about their respective killer's identity. Before shooting them, their killers indicated to a co-conspirator over the phone that they wished to see Jack Bauer dead as well (Nina Myers spoke to Victor Drazen and Pavel spoke to Mikhail Novakovich). In addition, both Teri and Renee reluctantly slept with other men in the 24 hours before their deaths (Teri allowed Eli Stram to rape her and Renee had sex with Vladimir Laitanan during an undercover operation), and then killed those men shortly afterwards with weapons they had obtained from them (a gun and a bread knife respectively). Both of the women's deaths were honored with a silent clock, and Jack cried and kissed them on the forehead when he saw their dead bodies. * The music that plays while Jack is crying at the end of this episode, is the same music as in the last scene between Jack and Renee in Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am. * The only scene featuring McGuire Air Force Base's exterior was taken from the 2001 film, Black Hawk Down. * Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am (Renee's first appearance) and this episode both involved Renee being near a window when a sniper fired through it. * This is the first episode of the season not to feature Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh. * After Pavel stabs the elderly man in the building opposite Jack's apartment, no blood is visible on his knife. See also Day 817 817 817 817 Category:Silent clock episodes